


Endless pursuit - Jabra x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Endless pursuit - Jabra x Reader

“C’mon, just two hours of your time,” Jabra begged you.   
“Five minutes,” you hum, arms folded over your chest.  
“An hour and a half?”  
“Five minutes.”  
“An hour?”  
“Five minutes.”  
“Forty-five minutes?”  
“Five minutes.”  
“Thirty minutes?”  
“Five minutes.”  
“How am I supposed to ‘woo’ you if I only have five minutes?!”  
“I don’t know, you figure that out,” you shrug, leaning on the counter bored at the bar. Jabra was a regular in this bar, always pining after you and asking you out, but you always refused. Today you decided to agree to going on a date, but only a quick one. He dropped his head on the bar in defeat and sighed, “I suppose five minutes will have to do. For now.” You smile at him mischievously, “and it all has to be right here at the bar.” He gets up and pounds his palms on the counter, “you’re purposely making it harder for me!” You shrug and go back to cleaning glasses. “ARGH!! Fine! But I will woo you in that time! JUST YOU WAIT!!” He cried determined before rushing out. You didn’t expect to see him again anytime soon, but later, he would surprise you. As it was nearing closing time, you wiped down the tables that were used as Jabra bursts in with a couple of chefs, musicians and a large bouquet of lilies, “I have arrived! Come my lady! Let us begin our date!” You were taken by surprise as he grabbed you by your waist and directed you to sit the nearest table. He snapped his fingers and the two chefs placed down the covered plates, then revealed the fancily made small portion of food, a waiter placing drinks down for them, romantic candle light and the bouquet in a vase dead center. The musicians start to pla romantic music as Jabra urged her to eat and enjoy yourself. You pause and look at him for a moment before bursting into laugher, “you’re REALLY persistent aren’t you CP9 guy!” They watched you as you held your stomach, in a fit of laughter. After you calm down and wipe a tear from your eye, you sit up and smile at him, “alright, you got me, let’s make this date longer. Let’s say… An hour?” you suggest. Jabra lit up excited and relieved, “it worked! Yes!” He cheered jumping out of his seat in excitement. You watched him, laughing softly, thinking maybe he wasn’t such a pest after all.


End file.
